Make Me Believe
by DestinyTwistedAngel
Summary: co-written with Cherryblossom1031.Chloe is running scared when she fears that Checkmate and the Government are both after her. Fearing she has no one to turn to for protection, she finds herself turning to Bart Allen.
1. On the run to where?

Make Me Believe

Authors: Angel2008_2009 & CherryBlossom1031

Rating: Kt

Category: Chlart (Chloe/Bart)

Timeline: Set sometime during Season 10, when Chloe is on the run.

Summary: Chloe is running scared when she fears that Checkmate and the Government are both after her. Fearing she has no one to turn to for protection, she finds herself turning to Bart Allen.

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Smallville characters. They belong to the Show and to the Creators.

Written in: November 2010

Chloe Sullivan was tired from running. She could no longer stay in Smallville because it wasn't safe for her and Oliver to be together .She just risked her life to keep his safe! And just being near him was putting him more and more in danger. And it also put her in danger. Chloe thought she could live the life of dating a rich billionaire, and a superhero, but she was wrong. She had failed Oliver and she most of all had failed herself and her best friend Clark. None of them could understand the sacrifices she had to make just to keep Oliver safe. Now that those bad people called "Checkmate", was after her and so was the Government. She was no longer safe to stay in Smallville and she had no one to protect her. No one, she thought miserably. And now she had to fight for survival because a lot of people wanted to see Chloe Sullivan in an unmarked grave.

Bart was shocked when he heard the news that Chloe Sullivan was missing. Possibly dead. No, he didn't want to believe that! All sorts of thoughts ran through his mind as he thought of his girl. I cant believe it! she cant be running away! I mean I know its not safe, but is it ever safe in smallville? Chloe will always have me...Oliver, Clark, everyone else, and me! never would I let anything lay hands on Chloe! NO! NO NO NO! this cant be the Chloe I know, she would never do that, never runaway! I have to find her, and knock some sense into her! if checkmate thinks that they can have her, well they've got a big surprise coming! I'll die, but no way will Chloe get hurt! they will have dig my grave first!

Chloe glanced at her cell phone which was going off. She opened the flip part and saw that it was Bart Allen calling. It kept ringing and ringing. She felt really bad avoiding him and Bart usually made her smile. It was wrong to just avoid him like this making him worry. But if she talked to him, then Checkmate and other people in the Government could easily track her down. Not only was Smallville not safe, but big organizations wasn't safe either. Giving in, Chloe picked up the phone while driving "Hello Bart? You really shouldn't be calling me. Someone could be tracing my calls as we speak!" she glanced all around her.

Bart Allen couldn't help thinking of the horrible situations that could possibly be going on with Chloe. I need to talk to her. He got out his phone, and dialed her number. He's always had Chloe on speed dial just in case something happened. Ring after ring... no one was picking up! Bart started to get anxious, all sorts of bad thoughts started to run through his head. What could she possibly be doing that she can't even pick up her cell? I think I just felt my heart sink!

"Come on Chloe, please pick up...please...god"Relief flooded through me when I heard her sweet voice. She wasn't hurt. Thank god!

"Hello Bart? You really shouldn't be calling me. Someone could be tracing my calls as we speak!" she said into the phone.

"Don't worry Chloe, just tell me where you are, and I'll come and get you!" he said.

Chloe sighed. He still didn't get the idea she couldn't go back to Smallville. And him coming here to try to protect her, would only put him in danger. But still, this was Flash she was talking to and most Criminals were scared of him. "Bart, it's not safe for you to be here and I can't go back to Smallville or Metropolis! Those are the first places they will look for me. And if you come, I'll only put you in danger to!" she couldn't live with herself if something happened to one of her closest friends. But she had a feeling this wouldn't stop him from wanting to be with her.

"I don't care if you're putting me danger! You know that danger is my middle name right! Who says I can't handle a few bullies? If you won't tell me where you are, then I will come and find you myself. Now I'll ask one more time...please, don't make this any harder than it already is, where are you? Tell me, and I'll be there in a flash Chloe, and I'll come and get You, then we can sort it all out! please!"

Bart was angry, at himself for not noticing the troubles Chloe has been going through, at Checkmate for trying to hurt Chloe, and just a little at Chloe, who is stubborn and won't tell him where she is.

Chloe sighed to herself. Bart wasn't going to give up that easily. And he had ways of talking things into her. But it wouldn't change her mind living somewhere else other than Kansas, and either he was with her or he wasn't. "Okay Bart, you can come here. But please do not tell the others where I am! I'm running for a reason, and I won't go back to Metropolis. I'm living a new life now, and you can either come with me while I run, or you don't have to. I'm on Highway 85, South of Oklahoma." Chloe hated dragging Bart into her mess. But he wouldn't take no for an answer.


	2. Chloe is glad to see Bart

A bright smile crossed Bart's face. He couldn't wait to see Chloe again.

"Alright I'm on way. Don't go anywhere okay? Just don't get yourself into trouble."I hung up. Bart was feeling a lot emotions, but there was one that made Bart feel awful. Guilt.

He was happy to go see Chloe again and knew that she was safe, but as much as he wanted to go see her, he knew others would want to see her too. Boss man was pretty upset, so was Clark, I know they would be extremely happy to know where Chloe is and all, but I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone else.

Chloe closed the phone after Bart had hung up and promised to be there soon. Chloe thought back to the last time she saw Bart in Clark's barn. It was one of the times the Justice League had been together as a group. He had grown up so much! Ever since they first met in the Talon when they were in their teens, Bart had always liked Chloe. And Chloe always thought it was just a crush phase he was going through, but now every time he was near her, she sensed he wanted to be much more than friends. Why they never dated was beyond Chloe. Guess because he never asked her out. Chloe thought. She pulled her car over to the side of the road to wait up for Bart. She hoped he didn't get lost.

Bart ran like he never ran before. Like his life depended on it. He needed to see Chloe, even if she was a few seconds away.

Finally he saw her; the back of her head. He could tell she was worried, and quite impatient. She checked her watch. Bart came up behind her, and lightly tapped on the shoulder.

Thoughts swam through Bart's head as he gazed into her eyes. I remember the first day I saw those eyes, the ones I got lost in.

It's like I never wanted to look away. From the first day, I knew it was love. Even of she was in love with someone else; Clark, and Oliver. I would always wait for her, and maybe one day, she will finally realize. Without realizing, I opened up arms, ready for a big hug.

Chloe was checking her watch to see what time it was and she wondered if Bart would really show up. Once he sees how much trouble I'm in, he'll want to go somewhere far away, she thought then she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Chloe was wearing black dress pants that day, and a Turquoise silk shirt. Her blonde hair was in waves. When she turned to see who was behind her, it was no longer the young boy she met in the Talon years ago even though she knew it was the same person. Bart had grown up a lot. He no longer had blonde highlights, instead his hair was brown and he had the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen, brown. Bart had also gotten taller since she last seen him. She had seen him when he last got together with Clark and the other Justice League members and was even grownup then but they never really had the time to just be alone and talk. Chloe's face lit up excitedly. She was so glad to see him! She ran into his arms and hugged him back finding herself just a bit shorter than he was. "Bart it's really you! I'm so glad you came". she hugged him tight almost afraid he might disappear. She didn't want him to see how tired and worn out she was from running.

Chloe ran straight into my arms. I embraced her like she was just going to disappear. Bart truly did miss her, even if they had seen each other a couple of times with the Justice League and all, but other than that him and Chloe never really spent any time together. Like one on one. Bart reluctantly let go Chloe; he felt like never letting go. Finally, Bart had a good look at Chloe, and god, was she drop dead gorgeous! She was wearing black dress pants, a turquoise silk shirt, and her beautiful blond hair was in nice waves. Suddenly, the thoughts inside Bart's head weren't so innocent anymore. OH MY GOD! Chloe looks just...amazing...no...amazing is an understatement! There were no words to describe her. Maybe it's because I hasn't seen her in a while, but she looked just fantastic. God! Her lips are killing me right now! No Bart! I mentally slapped myself! You are here on personal, and important, and life and death situation here. Its not the time to think about this stuff! I kept on scolding myself. I probably looked like and idiot in front of her.

Chloe took the time to check Bart out in front of her. Bart was so incredibly handsome! and was even sexy in his own way. Of course he wasn't anything like Oliver and Clark, but Bart had his own charm and his own share of good looks as well. How can I be thinking of things like this? She wondered. I just broke things off with Oliver! Chloe had sent Oliver and the others separate video cds a few days ago to let them know she was doing okay, and that she just needed to be on her own for awhile and live a new life. She had also told them not to go looking for her, that it was too dangerous. That must have been why Bart had called, she thought. He had seen the video that Clark and Lois had gotten. The other separate video was to Oliver and telling him all the reasons why her and Oliver shouldn't be together, including the part where she had caught him making out with Tess a number of times when they were alone. But to feel this way around Bart Allen all fluttery inside and her heart racing a mile a minute, was it love or just physical attraction? And besides, what if Bart didn't feel that way about her? She could get hurt all over again! "Bart, it's so great to see you. I wasn't sure if you were actually going to come". she felt this urge to kiss him to, but it felt a little too soon to do just that. But she did feel strangely drawn to him like fate pulling them together. Trying to find her voice again Chloe said "I take it you saw the video?"

"Yup." Bart replied casually. Bart was angry that Chloe even thought that he wasn't going to show up. What does she mean that she thought I wouldn't come! Of course I would come! Does she not know that she means my whole entire life for me! God, I just feel like kissing all her doubt away! Whoa! Slow down there Bart, she just broke up with boss man, you wouldn't want to push her too far. I mean, she might not even feel the same way about you; for all I know, she might just think I'm some sort of obsessive crush! I guess Chloe just needs some time. Speaking of time, where exactly are we going to run? I hope its just the two of us, no interruptions, no other people...just the two of us. Now I don't want the place to be too small, but not too big either. What am I thinking! We're running here, not picking a place to move in together! Well, I hope we can pick a place to stay, maybe after all the stuff is done, and we defeat checkmate, then maybe we can. Yeah right, she would probably just want to move back when all of this is over. I just realized I haven't talked for a while now. Must be getting a bit awkward for her."So Chloe, where exactly are we going now?"

Chloe scratched her head and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I haven't really thought about where I want to go, I just want to be far from Kansas. As far as the Government thinks, they believe I'm dead. So I guess for awhile they won't be coming after me but if I stay in Smallville or even Metropolis, they are going to know that I'm around. And if I'm operating as Watchtower, then that'll be a hint I'm still alive. So I'm thinking that maybe we could go move to California and I could change my last name or something. Or we could go move to Washington D.C. There is some nice apartments there and top security." And I can become a reporter at a newspaper again she thought once this thing with checkmate is over. She rambled on and on hoping she wasn't boring Bart.

The corners of Bart's lips turned up. GOD! Chloe looked so sexy when she scratched her head, and rubbed her chin! I couldn't even focus on what she was saying, only how her lips moved! I wish I could just kiss them! I could only get a few words that were coming out of Chloe's moth, something about moving to California, or Washington DC. WOW! That would be great! In California, we would probably be at the beach a lot, that means I get to see Chloe in a bikini!

"Chloe, wouldn't it be better, if we moved somewhere out of North America, and maybe somewhere to Chile, or even Argentina maybe? So you know, we could be far enough away from everything."

Chloe thought hard about what Bart had said. He had a point that if they moved far away, the Government would never be able to find them and it could be just them. And Chile didn't sound so bad. "You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea! But how are we going to get there? Fly on a plane, or?" she was confused. They could drive their partway in her car but soon they would have to abandon it and find another vehicle once they got to Chile.

"You've got a good point there." Bart put his thinking face on. When he was younger, everyone used to say how he was so cute with his little pouty lips and lost eyes. So he always put his thinking face on just to impress the ladies.

"Well, I guess we can drive part way, then we can book a private jet or something. Or maybe, instead of booking a jet, we could make new passports, and just take a plane to Chile. If we need to do anymore traveling, I'll just scoop you up and run you there. Yeah I guess that would work." Bart was imagining the whole scenario in his head. Chile would be amazing, and we could always move around, and see all the cool new paces. Also, Brazil is not far from there if I run, so we can even visit there. Heard there food's amazing. Me and Chloe could live in a small apartment, or condo, just the two of us. Yeah, that would work.

Chloe grinned real big. _Maybe this running away and finding a new life to live wasn't going to be so bad or too scary after all. She thought. In fact, being with Bart to experience this new life sounded like it was going to be exciting. _"Sounds like we've got it all planned out. I don't know about you, but this sounds like it's going to be exciting!" Chloe felt giddy all over like she was about to embark on some new adventure. Then it dawned on her that her and Bart would probably be living together. _Well, he won't be a problem because we're really great friends thought Chloe. _Living together wouldn't be so bad and it's not like she'd be alone, she'd have someone to protect her and who better than Bart Allen? "You know Bart, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad your coming with me. I don't think I could handle it being all alone". she looked at him as she drove.


	3. Checkmate takes Chloe from Bart

Bart suddenly felt extremely happy! He couldn't believe that Chloe was actually glad that he was coming. I guess being patient and waiting for Chloe really did pay off. He thought. Bart smiled a true, happy smile. "I know Chloe, I'm glad I'm coming along too."

He sat there in silence for a while, hoping it wouldn't make Chloe feel awkward. Bart started thinking of his life, and what his life would be like on the run with Chloe. Well obviously, if I'm with Chloe, things will just go fantastic!

"Chloe, since we are going to move and all, and since we are going change our names, what do think we should change them to?" he asked.

"We're not going to make too drastic changes to them. And you don't have to change your last name if you don't want to, I like it being just Allen. But I really need to just change my last name though I can't think of what to change it to. I really want to keep my first name though and just only change my last name". Chloe liked traveling with Bart. Had it been the others Clark or even Lois, they would have begged her to stay home. But not Bart. He understood why she was running and wanted to stay with her to keep her safe. " Does Oliver and the others know where you are or are you just not answering your phone and telling them your on vacation?" she kept glancing at him.

"Well, at first I didn't really know what to tell them; I was in a rush, I had to make sure you were safe, and still waiting. So I just said that I have important personal business to take care of. I also said that I didn't really know when I would be back... but I know sooner or later there going to start calling and asking questions. But, you know me, I'll deal with that when it comes, right now I'm just going to focus on what's happening." He said.

He sighed, Bart had a lot on his plate, he had to take care of Chloe and protect her, but he really didn't mind that. But Bart knew that if Checkmate wanted Chloe, they would start planning ASAP; he also knew that Boss Man and Clark would eventually start searching for Chloe, and that Checkmate would wait until the others just took them to her. If that plan didn't work, then obviously, they find another way and another, and so on. Not only was he worried about that, but he also felt a little guilty because there were a lot going on with Boss Man, and Clark, and it was very wrong of him to leave his team mates in that type of situation and wide open targets for danger. Especially Lois, he knew that now that she knew, Lois would try to help and eventually get caught up in between a battle that she wasn't supposed to in. He could worry about that later, but right now, Chloe was his first priority. Not only was Chloe now on the run, but she also had to change her identity, and she really didn't want to change her first name. Well I guess since Chloe is going to be living with me, it would be appropriate for her to change her last to name to Allen. He thought.

" Hey Chloe, how about you change your last name to Allen?" he suggested. It was a statement, not a question.

When Bart suggested that she change her last name to Allen, Chloe had almost wanted to laugh out loud. But she didn't do it because it might hurt Bart's feelings and she knew that he was only trying to help keep her safe. Allen, she thought more and more. If she wasn't on the run, Chloe didn't think she would change her name so quickly. But the fact was, she was on the road and she had to get her last name changed as soon and as fast as possible. The only way she would be able to do that would be to marry Bart. Chloe Allen. It had a nice ring to it, and her and Bart were pretty close friends and there was some kind of Chemistry going on between them drawing them together. Was it fate? Or was it true love? She wondered. But they haven't even kissed or been on dates yet! Chloe thought. Unless they could do all that before they had to change her last name.

And changing her last name to Allen would make more sense. They would be living together, and plus even Bart would be able to protect her better. It would be hard for the Government to get to her with Bart protecting her and always being there. "You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. But the only way to do that would be to go to a courthouse somewhere after we uh", she tried to say it and wanted Bart to finish for her.

Chloe took a pause, so Bart just decided to finish off her sentence for her."Get married. I know that is what you were trying to say. Well we could, it would be safer, and more legal if you know what I mean. But if you feel uncomfortable with the idea, then of course we won't have to do it."

Bart started talking more quicker, hoping he wouldn't make Chloe feel awkward. That was the last thing he was hoping to do. He felt heat rise up to his cheeks, just at the thought of getting married to Chloe. Bart turned away, hoping Chloe didn't get a chance to see him blush.

Bart imagined Chloe in a wedding dress; well he has seen her in one during her wedding with Jimmy, and man, did she look drop dead gorgeous! I wonder what kind of wedding dress she would wear during our wedding! Well, we wouldn't really have time to do an actual wedding. Wait! What on earth am I thinking! I'm not even sure Chloe likes the idea!

Chloe thought as she drove about what Bart had said. He was right. It would be a lot safer if she agreed to marry him so he could protect her better. And her name would be changed so it would make Checkmate a lot harder to actually find her. And with Bart's quick speed, they could get to their destination quicker. "I'm not really uncomfortable with the idea Bart. It's just I thought I'd be spending the rest of my life married to Jimmy. But then again, that marriage went downhill fast. He kept putting me up on some pedestal, thinking I was flawless; and then when I messed up sometimes he just couldn't accept or forgive me! And with Oliver, I thought he was the one I was going to marry. I kept wondering when he'd pop the question. Then I caught him in bed several times with Tess, while we were dating! That's one of the reasons why I can never go back to Metropolis. And Clark and Oliver is so busy most of the time, I don't think they can stop what their doing and focus on protecting me. You're the total opposite of them. You seem to adore me and would do anything to keep me safe. You dropped everything your doing to come out here, and that really means a lot to me Bart. I could actually see us being more than just friends, we just have to love each other, but if you don't feel the same way….."Chloe kept babbling on she just couldn't find that sentence. And he seemed to complete her sentences just fine without any problems. What if Bart has always just been a flirt to her? She wondered. Did he really have deep feelings for her? If he did, he always kept quiet about them.

Bart felt angry! At Jimmy and Oliver! How could they! How could Jimmy just think of Chloe like that, like she's flawless, well she is, but how could he not forgive Chloe for the mistakes she made! I would forgive her anytime she asked to be forgiven, heck I'd never get mad at her in the first place! I mean, if she's hiding something I would trust her with it! And love without trust is like...is like...well it's just not love! Oh and don't even let me get started on Oliver; just what kind of person backstabs Chloe for a person like Tess! And while there dating! If I were in his place I would just come out and confess to Chloe and be ashamed, because I'm not any good at backstabbing! And I would have the guts to do it! Not stay behind like a coward waiting until she broke up with me, or until she dies, or moves away! I swear some men can be such idiots some times!

Oh and another thing about Oliver-Bart's thoughts were interrupted by Chloe "You dropped everything your doing to come out here, and that really means a lot to me Bart. I could actually see us being more than just friends, we just have to love each other, but if you don't feel the same way…" God did she just say that or am I dreaming? She did just say that didn't she! Wow! I think I actually have a chance with her! Of course I feel the same way, I wanted to shout out, but no words came out of my mouth. God say something Bart before she thinks that you don't love her back! Hurry! "Of course I feel the same way Chloe. I'm shocked you haven't realized that. For the past few years I've felt that way."

Chloe found herself blushing as he said this. So Bart did have feelings for her! She pulled over to a spot that over looked the town a bit so they could have some time to talk. It appeared no one was chasing her at the moment. Chloe shut off the car engine and turned to Bart hoping she still wasn't blushing to the roots of her skin. "Well to be honest, I really didn't know you loved me Bart. You've never really said it. When I first met you and started to get to know you, I just felt like you were this young boy that was a big flirt and had a crush on me and I thought you did that with all girls besides just me. Don't take that offensive. It's just very hard for me to just read guys sometimes. As a girl, I can get confused sometimes and don't really know what a guy is thinking. I mean, I assume what their thinking most of the time, but I don't know everything". She suddenly found herself wondering what it was like to kiss Bart. But she wasn't going to make the first move especially if she didn't know if he wanted to kiss her.

Wow! God her lips! Why doesn't she understand that she's driving me crazy! He thought. I mean, the way she moves her lips when she's talking! God I just feel like kissing her...you know what why don't I? I am a man, and as a man I think I should be courageous enough to go ahead and make a move. Well here goes nothing.

Bart slowly leaned down and brushed his lips against Chloe's, and leaned back. Then slowly again he leaned in, kissing her slowly, and passionately. He couldn't understand why he hadn't done this before. He licked her lips, begging for an entrance, hoping he would get one.

Chloe couldn't believe what Bart had just done. He had went ahead and kissed her! He must be reading my mind! She thought to herself. Course, he was Impulse, and he always acted on his impulses. She was surprised by him suddenly kissing her. His lips slowly kissed hers sending off bolt after bolt of sparks between them. Wow, she thought. This is great, and Bart really is a good kisser! Why haven't they ever gotten together before? She thought. He had looked at her when he leaned back and he seem to be asking let me in!

And her eyes must have been saying kiss me! Because he kissed her again then he licked her lips wanting to get inside of her mouth. Unable to hold back any longer, Chloe kissed him back feeling the sparks once more and then she opened her mouth enough to let him get entrance inside. She wondered what it would feel like once their tongues touched. She then put her arms around his neck.

GOD I think I'm in heaven! Chloe is an amazing kisser! I let my tongue roam around her mouth, slightly teasing her at times. Our tongues slowly danced together as they were intertwined with each other. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her as close I could get her to be. I wonder why we didn't get together earlier? Oh yeah! She was with boss man, and Jimmy. I held on tighter to her; for some reason it feels like, she's just going to disappear, and that's the last thing I wanted. I sighed against her lips, this felt so good! I slowly pulled apart, I really didn't want to let go. I gazed into her eyes, they were so beautiful. I leaned in again, and gave her a slight peck on the lips, then touched her head with mine.

Chloe gazed right back into Bart's eyes wanting to get lost in those hazel eyes forever. They both were trying to catch their breath. Chloe didn't think she'd be falling for someone again so soon right after the way things had ended with Oliver. But her heart was obviously lonely, and she had always liked Bart. He never gave her a hard time about anything! Never judged her, he just allowed her to be Chloe. And he didn't expect anything else! She really liked it when they kissed and it was different than when she kissed Oliver, Clark, and Jimmy. Their just wasn't enough passion in Oliver's kisses for some reason. And not enough passion in Clark, or Jimmy either. They didn't love her like Bart did. Chloe was about to tell him to kiss her again when all of a sudden their was vehicle door slams. Who was up here with them? There shouldn't have been anyone for miles. Suddenly, her door was yanked open and she fell out tumbling. Someone yanked her out, away from Bart's arms. Chloe looked up and recognized the woman from Checkmate who had tried to kill her once before. "Why, it's Chloe Sullivan you guys. Here with her boyfriend. Thought you could escape us didn't you? Well you can't now so you might as well surrender". she grabbed a fist full of Chloe's hair and Chloe whimpered in pain.

Bart leaned in to kiss her again. In the distance, there were a pair of headlights, and the sound of car doors slamming yet he paid no attention to them. The only person that was on his mind was the cute little blonde sitting beside him. Then suddenly, someone shoved open the car door, and hit Bart against the head, knocking him into unconsciousness. Crap! What happened? My head's killing me! He had no idea what was going on, and his head was pounding so much, he couldn't even think. I felt rough gravel underneath me; I held myself up, looking into the car door. Chloe! Where was she? I turned to my right, and saw a black SUV driving away. **! How could I've gotten distracted! I got up painfully, rubbing my head while doing so. Looks like I'll be going for one long chase.

The black SUV carrying Chloe Sullivan kept going down the Highway far from her car, and went towards a fancy looking type of Facility. The Checkmate people had no idea that Bart was following closely behind determined to save his girlfriend. When they arrived at the Facility, it reminded Chloe of Bell Reeve where they studied patients. They were going to turn her into a patient? No! No! She struggled against the men who tried to keep her still.

"If you have to, sedate her! I need for us to study her powers and abilities. She could be very useful for us later on!" the Checkmate woman wanted to use Chloe to get information out of her. And to use her to hack into computer systems.

Chloe felt the prick of a needle and instantly she stopped struggling. She began to feel paralyzed all over and finally her feet gave away and she passed out. Where was Bart? Chloe hoped they hadn't hurt him too bad or done something worse to him.


	4. Bart comes in to save the day

**Authors Note: Please keep reviewing the story. Also I don't accept any reviews that are negative, and I don't accept reviews from Anonymous reviewers. If you post as Anon, your post will be deleted especially if I don't understand it. Or know who you are.**

Bart slowly got up, and watched the SUV drive away. He sighed. When will people begin to notice, that I would never stop saving Chloe just because I got hit across the head? I'm just lucky that I have super speed; it's really starting to come in handy. He thought. In a flash, he was caught up, and right behind the car; Bart slowed down a bit, knowing that he would have to keep a safe distance, so that Checkmate won't notice he was there.

Bart's thoughts were jumbled up for the next hour as he followed them, thinking of the possible situations that could occur. What would I do if I can't get her? What if the place is too secured? No! Bad Bart! You have to think positive! What if it gets too serious? I would have to call the team. No, but I can't do that, I promised Chloe! Well this is her safety were talking about here. I looked back up at the car. Crap! I never noticed that it slowed down, could have hit it. I glanced in front. Wow, these people sure know how to make a facility. The SUV had stopped for a security check; great, just my luck! They were checking for ID's, now what do I do? I slowing bent down, and got underneath the car, holding on to anything that I could. I've always seen this in movies, but never really had the time to see if it actually worked; now isn't really the perfect time to see if it does, but I can't do anything else without getting caught. The SUV started moving again, and stopped inside the building in a room that also had rows of SUV's, trucks and other cars lined up. I saw three men step out of the van with Chloe tied up. Oh, they were so going to get it!

I slowly stood up to follow them, but then noticed the cameras at each side of the room. Great! When everything was going so well, I saw one of the men take out an ID card, and place it over the scanner.

"Access approved." The voice said, as the doors opened. The three men took Chloe, and passed through; I saw the doors start to close. I got up, and flashed across the room, and through the doors, and watched the doors close behind me. I looked up at the room: there was a desk with a shelf with a few files, not much. I looked, up to see the camera turning towards me. I ran and hid in the corner. I sighed in relief. Close call.

Chloe was carried, more like dragged into a what looked like an operating room. They placed her on a bed and proceeded in tying her hands and feet to the bed as well to keep her from moving should she wake up.

The Checkmate woman looked at Chloe and was pleased. They had succeeded in kidnapping the petite blonde and could use her for a number of things. The young woman had smart brains and could be very useful for Checkmate. And she wanted her to be a valuable member of the team and if she refused, well then things could turn deadly for Chloe Sullivan. She looked to her men which was only few in the room. "When Ms. Sullivan wakes up, I want her to join our team. She can be very useful at getting us information. If she refuses to join, terminate her". The men nodded.

When the Checkmate woman left, one of the other men had to go and use the bathroom. He looked at his buddy and partner Mike and told him "Make sure she doesn't leave this room". And the other guy nodded.

Once the other man left, Mike eyed Chloe up and down. Man, she is so hot! There's a lot of things I'd like to do with her once she's done working for Boss. He began to touch her feeling of her chest at first, and then went down towards her breasts. The young woman was unconscious and had no idea what all he could do to her. She was completely helpless.

Bart was frustrated! Not only was his girlfriend kidnapped, but they were about to do some experiments on her! There probably trying to turn her against us, and brainwash her so she could join them! He thought. But obviously I won't let that happen! I looked around the room, avoiding the cameras that kept on skimming through the room to look for any intruders. How I am going to save Chloe if I can't even get out of this room!

Bart's eyes scanned the room, searching desperately for an exit. That's it! He thought. His eyes stopped at an air vent at the other side of the room. Now only if I can get across the room without the stupid camera catching me! Well of course I can, I'm _impulse_, I can do anything! Bart waited for the camera to turn at 180 degrees, and then flashed across the room, threw open the vent, crawled in, and slammed it back into place. He crawled around the vents, until he heard voices, one of a man, and another of a woman. They were talking about Chloe!

"When Ms. Sullivan wakes up, I want her to join our team. She can be very useful at getting us information. If she refuses to join, terminate her". Then after a short pause,

"Make sure she can't leave this room."

Bart's thoughts were filled with anger. I know Chloe, she would never join Checkmate, but if she doesn't they'll terminate her! I can't let that happen! I gazed down through the strips of the vent, to see the women leave, and the man gaze at Chloe with lust filled eyes. That Jerk! I'm going to kill him! He slowly started to touch her chest, and then started to move towards her breasts! Bart couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't let that man touch her. He jumped out the vent, and started to attack the shocked man!

Chloe began to moan and started to wake up in the room. She felt weak all over. What did they do her, paralyze her somehow? She heard things breaking in a room and a sound that sounded like there was a fight breaking out. When she opened her eyes, everything felt like it was spinning. She looked towards the noise and found Bart in a fight with one of the security men of Checkmate. She started to get up but found she couldn't since she was tied to the bed plus when she did try to get up, her head spun again. _I don't feel so good, she thought. How am I going to get out, if I can't even walk?_

As she kept her eyes close to keep from seeing the spinning world, she heard Bart throwing a punch after punch on the security guard. It sounded as if he was beating him to a pulp. How did Bart get in here without being seen? Then it hit her that Bart had incredible speed and could get them out of here without being seen. To the camera and security crew, he'd look no more than a blur on the tv and they couldn't figure out who he was.

More sounds of punching and what sounded like Bart slamming a man up against the wall. It was odd how she depended on Bart to save her and help her survive. But he was tough, and if anyone could protect her good, it was him. Then she heard: "That is my girlfriend and no one touches her but me, got that?" he practically shouted. The man grunted and Bart had lifted him higher on the wall "What did you say? I didn't quiet hear you?"

The man sneered at Bart " I bet she's going to taste really good when I get done with her." Oh he shouldn't have said that. Because Bart began beating him to an even bloodier pulp. "Bart, don't kill him. We need to get out of here". Chloe said while keeping her eyes shut. Why wouldn't things stop spinning?


	5. Bart helps Chloe escape from Checkmate

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming. Each review gets a new chapter in!**

(Bart's Pov):

I was very mad right now! I don't even think I had much control over my body anymore. My mind was telling me to stop; that I would have to deal with extreme consequences later, but my body just kept on beating this man to death. I heard myself asking him a question, but my mind was hazy from all the anger, I heard him answering, and when he did my body reacted in a very bad way. That's when I heard sweet, soft, and very familiar voice that snapped me out of my out of body control experience. It took a while for the thoughts to register into my brain." I bet she's going to taste really good when I get done with her."

That line kept on repeating itself in my head. I have never felt like killing someone in my life before. I raised my fist to hit again and again for saying such distasteful words, but then again I heard that voice. a voice of an angel. I thought. It took a while for me to clear my head and realize who it really was. It was Chloe! She was awake! Before I could go to check if she was okay, I punched the man knocking him out unconscious. I ran up to, and ripped the leather things that tied her to the bed, then I slowly pulled her up, and gently hugged her; slowly running my fingers through her soft and silky hair. I was just so happy she was safe; I held on for a little more, fearing, that if I let go of her, she would disappear, and vanish into thin air. I leaned away from her, and and touched my forehead with Chloe's, I closed my eyes and felt her smile. She's safe.

Chloe's pov:

I held Bart tight against me so glad to see him! I don't know how he managed to get through top security without being noticed, but Bart could do anything with his super speed. And that would include going through a room without being noticed. All it would show on security footage would be a red blur. And that literally could be anyone. But I was just so glad to see him! My face lit up a smile when he came over to me and got me out of my restraints, and pulled me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just pulled him even closer. Our eyes met as he rested his forehead against mine. His fingers felt so good when they ran through my hair. I've never felt this safe with anyone other than Bart. I could depend on him for anything! When his eyes opened again and looked into mine, I felt like I could just get lost in those hazel eyes of his. When Bart was beating up that man, I knew then he looked hot while doing it but I had to stop him because it wasn't right what Bart was about to do, not that the man wasn't asking for it. But I didn't want Bart to go to jail for murder. I wanted him to be with me always. My heart pounded as we looked at one another and smiled. "I knew you'd come for me". I said still holding him close. "You never let me down Bart".

Our lips were close to touching right then and there. But we shouldn't be kissing right now a nagging voice filled my head. We should be focusing on getting out of here. But, Bart could zip out of here without being seen I reminded myself. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bart even if I had to, I wanted him to kiss me, I needed him to kiss me. We had been so rudely interrupted earlier, I sort of wouldn't mind making out right here and rub it in Checkmate's face. I grinned at that idea. I glanced at Bart then at the security footage. "What do you say Allen, wanna give them something to look at before we leave?" She wanted to show them how a real man made out with a woman.

(Bart's Pov)

"What do you say Allen, wanna give them something to look at before we leave?" Chloe's words surprised me.

I wasn't really expecting this kind of response, but hey, whose to say I'm complaining? A sly smile stretched across my face. I captured my lips with hers with such force and passion, that I knocked us both down.

I kissed her forcefully, licking her lips for an entrance, which she immediately approved. I slipped my tongue inside exploring each and every corner of her mouth. God! This felt so good! I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, if that was even physically possible.

Chloe snaked her soft arms around my neck, and held it there into a stern grip. With one hand she ran her fingers through my hair, pulling and tugging along the way. Our tongues danced around in a fierce battle. The sparks were like fireworks that were exploding through my body.

I leaned back, and then leaned in again to peck her on the lips. I smiled at Chloe; the smile happily returned, then I smiled a devious smile at the camera, picked Chloe up, and ran out the building.

(Chloe's pov)

Within Minutes, they were a board of a private Jet. Bart knew of a friend who flew planes for a living, and was able to get a private Jet for them. It looked like it wasn't too old and it was just right for them. They got into their seats which was a sofa with seat belts and they soon took off up into the air. They barely had time to even get married on the plane. Chloe suggested they get married in Chili once they got there. "That way, we can have a simple ceremony. If you want, we can even invite our closet friends. Lois, Clark and Oliver and that can be it. We should be able to find a priest that'll marry us". she began to yawn bags were already forming in her eyes.

"I am so tired. I've been on the run all day and barely even had a nap in. They drugged me with something and I can barely move my arms or my head". she laid her head on Bart's shoulder. Within minutes, she fell asleep.

(Bart's Pov)

My body was relaxed, I've never really been so not tensed in my life. I was in a position where me and Chloe were on two seats with the arm rests up. Her head was on my shoulder, and my arms were snaked around her waist, holding her to me. I brought my free hand to soothingly stroke her hair. This was a really great situation where knowing lot's of people come in handy. I knew Checkmate wasn't stupid, they would check all the street cameras, that's why I took the film out of each one, especially the one near the private jets. The last thing I want is for my girlfriend to be in danger.

Now I can just kick back and relax; no worries at all. I sighed. My mind drifted to the concept of marriage that Chloe had just brought up. I really loved the idea of being with Chloe for the rest of my life. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Chloe moaning. She started moving a little, so I snuggled closer, and started to stroke her hair again. I took a deep breath, gazed at Chloe for about a minute, appreciating the way her blonde locks encircled her face, with a few strands drifted on top of her eyes. I glanced once again, like capturing this moment so I could always picture this moment in any kind of distress, or even when she wasn't here. Chloe would always be in my heart. I rested my chin a top of Chloe's head, and let myself drift off into beautiful dreams of Chloe.

(Chloe's Pov)

For the first time in the few days that I had been on the run, I finally was getting some sleep. Finally! I thought. Feeling Bart's arms wrapping around my waist reminded me once again that I was always safe around him. Lately he had become much more than just my friend. He was my boyfriend, my Knight whenever I needed to be saved. Bart saw me the way no one else ever did. He was practically my soul mate and understood me in ways that no one else had understand me.

It felt great to have a Hero I could call my own. That would go to any lengths at rescuing me and keeping me safe. He wasn't Clark or even Oliver and that was fine with me. Bart cared about me and there was passion when we kissed and sparks always flew between us. It was like fate was drawing us closer together. He was the perfect one to marry as he didn't judge me. He was willing to look past all my flaws and to see who I really was. Not realizing I was moaning out loud, I kept thinking happy thoughts about Bart. It helped me to temporary forget I was on the run. Bart's arm tightened around me and he was stroking my hair. Then pretty soon he was asleep.

Hours later, we had arrived in Chili. I woke up to the Captain speaking. He had said how the weather was and we were coming in for a landing. I nudged Bart to get awake. "Hey sleepy head. We're landing". he still hand his arms snaked around my waist and I felt so warm and safe there, that I didn't want to get up.

(Bart's Pov)

I was surrounded by darkness, yet I could still see Chloe's face smiling and laughing. My thoughts drifted to the first time we met, she was talking to Clark at the Talon that day, she was wearing a green shirt, and her hair was in light curls. I felt like never getting up.

"Hey sleepy head. We're landing." I felt someone nudging me, but didn't want to wake up. She sighed and leaned back into my arms, and I consciously tightened my arms around her. The darkness was just about to take over, when I felt the plane land; time to get up. I slowly took my arms off Chloe's waist, and stretched a bit-yawing, I just felt so tired. I looked outside the window to see the bright sun greeting us; we were finally in Chile, no more bad guy problems, now we could just live a normal life. I glanced down at Chloe to see a beautiful face gazing at me, I leaned down and pecked on the lips.

"We're finally here." I whispered, I leaned down once more to lightly kiss her forehead.

"We have reached our destination, please unbuckle your seat belts, and slowly make your way down to the front." I heard the captain speak over the speaker. I got up, with Chloe behind me, and grabbed Chloe's suitcase. I didn't really have a chance to pack because I had no clue that we were even going anywhere. Once me and Chloe made it down, we bid good-bye to captain and started walking towards the Airport.

(Chloe's Pov)

The late afternoon sun was setting as we stepped down from the plane. Chili was definitely a much different environment than Kansas was. Especially the parts where I had lived. It was a much more suburban setting than Metropolis was and not such a big city. I followed Bart towards the Airport. He had grabbed my hand with his free hand and we walked inside to go get the rest of our luggage. I guess from this point, we needed to find a rental car or Bart could super speed us to where we needed to be.

It was strange being in a new place, but I knew that we would adjust to it just fine. There were people of all kinds here. Of all races. You didn't have to be a certain race here. When we got out of the Airport with our things, I managed to get us a Cab by thumbing. We were around people and it wouldn't be wise if Bart used his powers and could be exposed. At some point on the plane earlier I had changed into a white silk with ruffles blouse and into a clean fresh pair of jeans. It felt good just to be clean again.

I glanced outside my window as we rode past the Airport onto some busy streets. We found places that we could shop for Groceries at, and some people shopped for things outside. Very different from Kansas I thought.

"So where are you two heading?" asked the Cab driver.

I looked at him after quickly glancing at Bart. He seemed to be studying everything around him to. "Um, I guess the first thing we need to do is to find some Apartments nearby. Know of any nice ones in a safe neighborhood?"

The man nodded "I sure do. Lots of them in fact. Chili is one of the best places to live in".

I smiled. I really hoped so. I snuggled next to Bart as we waited to be pulled up in front of an Apartment building. I looked at Bart "So what's on your mind, Bart?"

"So, what's on your mind Bart?" I heard Chloe say; I didn't answer, I was too caught up in the thought of me and Chloe's life in Chile. When I didn't answer, she nudged me a little. I looked down at her, and she arched a beautiful eyebrow.

(Bart's Pov)

"Huh...oh...well...you know how our apartment's going to be like. I was always a Decorator, I want it to be perfect." I said. She smiled. It was true, I was always a Decorator, and I like to keep organized, I know that may seem weird for a guy, but it's me. I imagined the living room; I want the TV to be in the corner between the window and wall.

I want one of our couches to be facing its back to the east side of the window, and a little table right beside it. As for me and Chloe's room, I want it to be so that- wait! What if she doesn't want the same room! What if she's not ready for that yet! GOD! What am I going to do now!

(Chloe's Pov)

Chloe looked at Bart he seemed like he was totally alarmed by something. "Bart, what's wrong?" she hoped he wasn't having doubts about marriage already. What if he was too nervous to marry her? She hadn't even thought about it. She began to worry. "Bart, are you having doubts about us?" she barely managed to get those words out. Maybe she had been rushing them into things and was now scaring him out of his mind. Bart probably wasn't used to being committed to someone. But he did have a few girls before her long time ago, so what could be the problem? Was she being too forward about all of this? What if he regretted even coming here with her? She bit her lip. Maybe she should have went into all of this alone.

(Bart's Pov)

I thought about it for a minute; I truly did love Chloe, but I don't want to rush her into things. That was the last thing that has ever crossed my mind. I was wasn't having any second thoughts, or even doubts about getting married to Chloe. But what if she's just marrying me because she has to? I mean she has to change her name, her lifestyle. What if she doesn't want to marry me? What if she's still in love with Oliver? What would I do then? I glanced down a Chloe, a wounded expression crossed her face. I sighed, and mentally slapped myself, I was so busy worrying about Chloe's thoughts, that I completely forgot that she asked me something and not answering sounds like a complete no.

"What? No of course not! I was just wondering if...um...you know...well... I feel like I'm rushing you into things. I mean we never really got a chance to talk about this and stuff, so I just want to know how you feel about this."

(Chloe's Pov)

Chloe understood exactly how Bart had felt. More than he would ever really know. But the past few days had made her realize that life was too short to just sit around and wait and wait to tell your loved one how you felt. Before, Chloe had a hard time believing in love at first site, but now she did when she was around Bart. She felt with him what she never felt with others. "Bart, your not rushing me into things. I agree us falling in love with each other is happening so fast it tends to make my head spin sometimes, but what if it's just fate intervening? Ever heard of people falling in love just like that? That's fate if you ask me. What I feel when I'm with you is something I've never felt with anyone before. I get these sparks in me, butterflies in my stomach, and when you kiss me I feel this chemistry between us getting bigger. Also when you kiss me, it literally makes me want to melt in your arms you keep me so safe Bart. If anything the past few days has made me realize that life is too short to hold your feelings back from someone. If you love them and want to be with them you gotta let them know before it's too late. I mean sure, at first we intended on marrying for my safety reasons and to change my name but somewhere during all this whole craziness being on the run, I fell in love with you Bart and I know you did me, right? I feel like I can count on you to always be there when I need you and no one else can ever measure up to you Bart. You're the one I want to marry, and there's no one else whom I'd rather be with. We've been friends for a long time but we're so much more than that. We're soul mates."


	6. Bart and Chloe live a new life together

(Bart's Pov)

I felt my heart flutter when she spoke those words. A sensation of relief passed through me, knowing that Chloe understood, and I wasn't rushing her into anything. I smiled at her. When she smiled back, I felt as if I had enough courage to say the words I've been wanting to say all along.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear, a bright smile lighting up my face.

"I love you too Bart." She said in a sweet and loving voice. I glanced at the taxi driver, catching his gaze through the rear view mirror. I smiled at him, and he gave me genuine smile back.

"So where we heading too?" I asked.

"Well there's this really nice apartment 5 minutes from here, and its only 10 minutes away from the beach. I think you'll like it there; the buildings are pretty modern, and has a nice big balcony, and the grocery stores, and the mall are like a 5 minute walk from there. So you'll find everything you want pretty much as close to home. I sighed. Imagining the my new life with Chloe; everyday I could see her, wake up next to her, spend as much time as I want with her. God! I couldn't wait!

"Great, then lets get going." I said.

(Chloe's pov)

Several Months later.

Chloe walked through the door of their new apartment in Chili which was 10 minutes away from the beach. She had groceries in her hands in bags. Since it was only two of them, they didn't need a whole lot of groceries. She set the bags on the kitchen table. The fresh Ocean breeze felt good in their apartment. Bart was still busy decorating the place. Chloe had helped out with it some to and added some feminine touch to the place. But didn't overdo it. She chose elegant wall art for the living room, dining area, kitchen and bedrooms. And Bart mostly done the rest. Chloe also chose Curtains for the place.

"Bart? I'm home. What would you like for a snack?" she asked. Two months ago her and Bart had gotten married. They chose to have a small ceremony on the beach and had their closest friends only at the wedding. They chose to have it small since they wanted to get married right away. If they renewed their vows later on, they could have a bigger wedding. But they had nice pictures of them married, and plus they had picture frames of them made around the house.

(Bart's pov)

A year ago, if someone came up to me, and said, "you're going to get married to Chloe in a year" I would have laughed in their face. Now here I am sitting in my apartment that I share with Chloe. Me and her got married two months ago, and now have jobs, and nice apartment, and someone to chare everything with. Really truly when I dated girls for a long period of time, I could never imagine myself living with them for the rest of forever, but when I met Chloe, I could. And now I'm living the dream. I heard the door open, and the sound of keys smashing together, as someone walked into the house and placed something on the table.

"Bart? I'm home. What would you like for a snack?" a smile graced my lips. I used my super speed to sneak up behind Chloe, grab her, and give her a kiss.

(Chloe's Pov)

I was surprised when Bart suddenly showed up from behind me and grabbed me in his arms and kissed my cheek. I smiled as he did this and then I turned around in his arms to where I could at least face him. His eyes indicated that he was happy to see me. I hadn't been gone for very long just to buy groceries and some other things. But a girl could get used to being kissed just about every time she came home.

Being married was wonderful again! It was not horrible like it was with Jimmy. Bart trusted me unlike Jimmy ever did. Bart knew that every night I would be home with him and I would always hold the key to his heart. Bart knew I wasn't perfect, and he was fine with that. Though he had always said I was perfect in his eyes.

"You know, a girl could get used to this. Kisses every time that she comes home". I said with a smile as I looked at him. I still get butterflies whenever I am around him and there's some kind of chemistry that bounds us together. It has to be fate, I thought.

(Bart's Pov)

I smiled a bright smile at her words. We were living so happily, with nothing to bother us. No more superheroes, or checkmate, and no more villains trying to hunt down the vigilantes and strip them of their powers. None of that. Now, it was just the two of us...us. I still can't believe there's even an us. A year back, I only saw Chloe twice a year, now she there every morning to give me a wake up kiss.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I asked.

Me and Chloe were living an amazing life in Chile. We had great jobs, and amazing neighbors. I'm now a car engineer, and spend 8 hours on the weekdays at the garage. And for our neighbors, they're very understanding, and extremely polite. Life really couldn't get any better than this.

(Chloe's Pov)

"Well, since it's the weekend and we don't work on the weekend, I was thinking a picnic on the beach would sound nice and we can go in the water some or just to get a tan. I want to definitely try out that new bikini I bought and I can't wait for you to see how it looks on me". Chloe flirted with him. The new bikini she had got was white and it was silk and a two piece.

_And I wouldn't mind seeing that body of his naked again _thought Chloe. Bart had a well toned body and some muscles. Deep down, Chloe missed her Superhero friends and hope they were doing well in Metropolis. Part of her missed being Watch Tower, but it was time for a new change. They kept in touch with everyone on Chloe's computer. For her job in Chili, actually she had two jobs to keep her busy. Chloe was a Fashion Designer for Clothes and Jewelry. She had gone to College to learn everything and got hired not too long ago to do it. She did most of her work at home and sent her designs to big companies. It wasn't being Watch Tower, but it was a lot of fun Designing things.

The Crime rate wasn't so bad in Chili. You had your occasional robberies and other things but nothing too bad. Bart still went out as Flash to take care of those problems, but other than that he had no real big villains to fight. None that yet. Bart and Chloe wanted kids in the near future but right now they wanted to focus on being just them. There would be plenty of time to have kids later.

It was odd seeing Bart as a Car Engineer. Chloe often visited him at work when he had lunch time and brought him sandwiches and freshly made tea. She knew he worked hard all day and was hungry and thirsty by the time lunch time rolled around. Long ago back when they first had met, Bart was just a kid and got into loads of trouble and even stole things that weren't even his. But once he hung around Clark and Chloe and the others a good bit, he soon realized that what he was doing was wrong and wanted to use his abilities to do good. That was when Oliver convinced him to join the Justice League. And now, Bart was a brilliant and smart young man who was still a Hero in Chloe's eyes and a really good person that cared about others. He'd come long ways since his younger days. And he looked so different! He was more handsome and had brown curly thick short hair.


	7. Chloe has a stalker

(Bart's pov)

I leaned down to kiss her again; the feeling truly never gets old. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I sighed, and took my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Bart, listen I have to go pick girlfriend from the airport, and things just isn't good with customers, so could you come by, and help them? I'm just gonna take an hour." Said his friend and co-worker Jared.

"Yeah sure." I agreed to help out.

"K thanks Bart!" I shoved my phone into my pocket.

"Who was that?" Chloe asked in her soft voice.

"Jared, he works at the shop with me, and he has to run, so I have to go there." I said. I hated to leave Chloe alone even for just a second. That was how much I loved her!

"Oh." A sad expression crossed her face. I kissed her.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in an hour." I promised and then leaned down to peck her again, then grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

(Chloe's Pov)

I kissed Bart good-bye as he left to go to work. I felt disappointed that we couldn't go to the Beach right away. I sighed. But this was to be expected. We both had jobs that could call us out anytime to be busy with work. But we always made time for each other anyway when we were free during the day. At least it's more money for us, I added. And besides, he wasn't going to work all day, just to fill in for his buddy, so in other words, there was still enough time to go to the beach later. Chloe tried to look on the bright side.

Chloe then decided to go for a walk since it was a lovely day out, and then she would go to their apartment and then fix some food for a picnic lunch later. And it would be done by the time Bart got home. Chloe began her brisk walk enjoying the fresh air. She was beginning to relax and then her muscles in her neck and every where else started to tense up. Chloe looked around suspiciously. She had the uneasy feeling she was being watched and she was right, some strange man was indeed following her. He was far enough away back, and appeared to be enjoying the walk to so she really couldn't accuse him of stalking her. But every time she turned a corner, he was there following her and watching every move she made. She began to panic. It couldn't be anyone from Checkmate because they had left them behind and Bart had removed the thing inside all the cameras at the last Facilty. But it could be easily one of Lex's men that followed her and Bart here or just some crazy stalker. Either way, Chloe began to feel uneasy and started to quickly walk back to their apartment hoping to lose the strange man.

(Bart's Pov)

For around an hour an half, I had to teach the new kid, Paul how to do everything at the shop. I didn't really mind, but it would have been better if I spent the last hour or so with Chloe. I sighed, thinking of her beautiful eyes, and her lips when she smiles oh so innocently at me.

"Isn't it time to close up Bart!" Paul called from the back. I checked the clock hanging above the door. Wow time passes by when you're thinking of Chloe. I smiled to myself. Finally after an hour or so I could see my sweet angel's face again.

"Yeah! You leave, I'll close up in 5!" I yelled back.

"K!" Was all I heard before he lest out the door. I went to the back, and checked the back door, then grabbed the keys, headed out, and locked the front door. I drove back to our apartment, which was around ten minutes away. It helped a lot when we were new, still does. I unlocked the door, stepped inside, and shut it behind me.

"I'm home!"

(Chloe's pov)

Chloe wasn't quiet home yet. She was still 10 mins away, and now she had broke into a run, trying to lose her pursuer. She went around a couple corners hoping to lose him. Then taking a short cut, she finally saw their apartment up ahead. She glanced back. She no longer saw her pursuer. _Maybe I did lose him _she thought. From now on she was going to have to be more careful. If she was on her own, she would bring pepper spray, or even a gun. She knew how to use a gun and had a permit to carry one.

_Good, he was nowhere insight. _She thought and saw Bart's car just pulling in the driveway. She smiled as she thought of him coming home and smelling like he'd been from a car's garage. She had to admit that he looked sexy when he came home looking greasy and sweaty. She got inside the home through the back door and leaned up against the wall trying to catch her breath in the hallway. When the door opened, she heard Bart's voice. She knew he had only been gone an hour and half, but it seemed longer than that. She went into the living room hoping she didn't look to flushed, or Bart was going to ask what was wrong with her. And he was about to because he had an alarmed look on his face. Before he could say anything, Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him.


	8. Chloe tells Bart

(Bart's pov)

Chloe sneaked up on me from the back. She looked like she ran a marathon! GOD! I hope nothing happened to her while I was gone! I was about to ask what had happened, when she wrapped her arms around my neck, and leaned in to kiss me. Obviously, me being Bart, I had to kiss her back; I could ask her what's wrong right after this blissful moment. I knew Chloe very well, and right now this was one of the moments where she would try to change the subject.

She obviously didn't want me to know something, or to be worried at least. She noticed I was a bit tensed, and kissed me harder. Chloe did trust me, and she would tell me if something was really bothering her. I guess I'm just being a paranoid husband. I relaxed my shoulder, and kissed her back, with all the love and passion I could muster. God! I love this woman. I was the one to break the kiss (sadly). I looked down at her, searching her eyes for an answer.

"What's wrong? What's bothering you?" I asked in a soft, and gentle voice, hoping the answer wouldn't be that bad.

(Chloe's Pov)

I sighed knowing I had to tell him now. I couldn't ever keep anything from Bart, he knew me too well to know when something wasn't right. "Bart, when you left I went for a walk. Everything was going fine and it was a beautiful day. But then I got the sense that I was being followed and I was right! A strange looking man was following me but I don't think it was anyone from Checkmate because I would recognize them. I think it's just some random person probably trying to stalk me. I was stupid to go walking alone and know I should have brought protection". I blurted out all in one breath. Wow. It felt good to finally tell him this! I just hoped it didn't cause Bart to worry too much which it probably would no doubt. But he is protective over me which is really sweet.

I looked up at him wondering what his reaction would be.

(Bart's Pov)

I tried to remain calm in this type of situation, but I couldn't. Truth is that I've never dealt with these kind of situations before. I tried to mask my anger and try not be obsessive, but it slipped.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" My fists were balled at my side, clutching Chloe's hands like she would disappear any second now. She winced, and I instantly let go knowing that I had hurt her.

"Sorry." I murmured.

I looked away from Chloe's face. How could I? How could I be so careless? I mean what if instead of some kind of weirdo stalker, it was checkmate? She could have died. I should have known better; letting her go out without any protection. How could I be so STUPID! All I had to do was protect her, and I couldn't even do that right! I felt so ashamed. I should have at least thought of this kind of situation. I turned my gaze back to Chloe; I should be paying more attention to her. I sighed "Are you okay?"

(Chloes Pov)

I looked at Bart gosh, he really was worried about me! I knew Bart was a bit obsessive, but it was only because he cared. He didn't mean to squeeze so hard. He's afraid he's going to lose me to some crazy person and who could blame him? "It's okay, Bart I know you only care. I'm alright, just a bit shaky but I got away from him. I got the instinct to run far away from him. Bart don't beat yourself up about this, you couldn't have known that I was going to be followed. I just need to be more careful next time and don't go anywhere by myself unless I have protection. It's partly my fault for not bringing any Pepper Spray or at least a gun with me. Maybe I should just have you with me from now on". Chloe tried to regain her composure, but she still couldn't seem to stop shaking. The man had scared her bad.


	9. The Mysterious Caller

(Bart's Pov)

I could basically feel Chloe shaking against me. I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to act like she wasn't scared, but the truth is that she is so creeped out she's shaking against me. I sigh. This was not making me feel any better. Next time, she is so taking a gun with her. I pull her against me into a tight hug. My chin resting on her head, as I breath in her unique scent. I sighed again. I felt so ashamed. From now own, I swore to myself, I would never let Chloe go into a 6 mile radius of danger.

"Come 'on let's go out tonight." I said to her hoping to vanish her worries even if just for a moment.

(Chloe's Pov)

I breathed in his cologne as he pulled me into him. I hugged him to myself and sighed as well. When he suggested that we go out, I pulled back and then said "You know what, until I can figure out who's following me, how about let's just have supper here tonight and we could either order in, or we can cook a meal together. I've been wanting to make that Chicken Pasta dish lately anyway. Then we can make it movie night, I hear a good movie is on Pay Per View tonight". I smiled at him hoping he'd agree to it. After my run in with a stalker, going out didn't seem like a good idea right about now. I needed to lay low until I could figure out who was following me. I went into the Kitchen and got out the supplies for the Chicken Pasta and laid the ingredients on the Island. I motioned for Bart to help me.

(Bart's pov)

I followed Chloe into the kitchen feeling her unease when I mentioned going out. She probably didn't want to face that creepy stalker. I had a tingly feeling the bottom pit of my stomach; I usually had that feeling when something bad was going to happen. I tensed. My body preparing for an attack. I searched around the apartment looking for a sign of danger. I found none, but the feeling still didn't go away. I sighed. I was being paranoid. I want Chloe to relax and be happy, not freak out. Still a little tense and jumpy, I stood behind Chloe while she cut up the ingredients. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close, then leaning down to nestle. my face into her neck.

"I love you" I murmured. The truth was I was scared. I hadn't fought danger in years. I know I fought someone or something more stronger than a creepy stalker; but hey, you gotta worry about your girl.

(Chloe's Pov)

I leaned against Bart and just let him held me close. "I love you to Bart". I turned my head to look him the eyes. I could tell he was scared deep down and I couldn't blame him. We were on our own in Chili and were possibly dealing with some crazy stalker that wanted to see me dead. I just wanted to melt in his arms I felt so safe in them. They were warm, and inviting. I felt as long as Bart was here, nothing could harm me. "You know, I have good faith in you Bart that you can protect me from this crazy person. You've protected me from Checkmate. And if we're unsure of what to do about this man, Clark and the others are just a phone call away". When they moved in, Chloe used one big room set up as Watchtower. She could keep an eye out on crime in the area, all the while she could do research. "And, after supper when I'm done taking a bubble bath, I'm going online to find out information about this man. He's bound to have a mile long rap-sheet. Then you can go find him and have him arrested if he tries anything". I looked at him trying to sound positive and upbeat the way I usually am.

(Bart's pov)

I smiled at her, trying to comfort. I could see the unease. I knew exactly what she was trying to do. She was trying to make it sound simple and a no problem issue. I sighed. Some things will never change. She was right about one thing though, a bubble bath would really help to ease off the tension.

"Alright." I pulled her close, and gently planted a kiss on her forehead.

"While you're doing that, I'm gonna go take a quick shower." I said. "Okay."

Chloe nodded, and I gave her one last kiss before heading off towards a bathroom. A hot shower is exactly what I needed to calm me down. Everything was going to be okay. Just like it always was when there was a villain. He would do something evil, and for moments we thought he would win, but we always pulled through. My brain tried to convince me that was a fact, but I felt as if I was thinking those words to lie to myself and tell myself everything was gonna be alright.

(Chloe's pov)

I let out the sigh and felt my uneasiness return to my body as I continued to chop up the ingredients for the Chicken Pasta. Hiding emotions from Bart was never easy. He knew me too well and I knew he saw the uneasiness in me. I never doubted that he couldn't protect me, that wasn't an issue. He was Flash! If anyone could protect me, it was him. What I was afraid of was what this stranger might do to me if he ever got a hold of me. Throughout most of my life, I have learned not to trust strangers. I learned to keep well grounded, and stick with being around people I only knew. I put all the ingredients including the Chicken and Noodles into a casserole dish and then put the crust stuff on top. There, got that accomplished. I set the Stove to preheat and then when it was done, set the casserole on top rack, then I set the Garlic Bread out to fix next onto the Island. Our house phone began to ring and I was surprised. Now who would be calling our phone? Feeling hopeful, I hoped it was either Lois or Clark wanting to catch up. I picked it up and said "Hello?" feeling the unease return. Heavy breathing sounded on the other end. For a few moments, there was no other sound. "Hello, who is this?" I asked getting impatient. "I'm going to hang up, if you don't talk". I said.

The Heavy breathing continued. Then a dry, evil laughter sounded. Then I heard a male's voice sounded and it made the hairs on my neck stand up "Your very pretty. I can't wait to see you up-close". the man said. Before I could respond to that, he had hung up. The strange man was watching me! And he could be watching me from anywhere. I nearly jumped when Bart entered the Kitchen again, I nearly jumped out of my skin.


	10. Bart tries to keep Chloe occupied

(Bart's Pov)

After taking a shower, I got dressed and headed towards the kitchen. My hair was still wet so I had a towel with me to dry off the bits. I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, when Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin. My body went rigid; as if posing for a threat, ready to attack.

"Is something wrong?" I asked this time hoping to get an answer out of her. She seemed tense, I mean who wouldn't be? She's got some creepy stalker following her. But even for right now, when she was in our apartment, with me, completely safe...she seemed...I don't know weird. She seemed scared, tense, and yet angry at the same time. She stood still, only bobbing her head as if trying to tell herself more than me that she was okay.

I sighed. I walked up to her and encircled her with my arms, pulling her as close as we could get.

"Something's bothering you. I can tell, and please don't try to deny this time." I said looking right into her eyes.

(Chloe's pov)

I sighed. Then I looked Bart back in his eyes and just hugged him tighter. "I just got a disturbing phone call. At first when I answered, I got all this heavy breathing. Then when I demanded for him to speak or I was going to hang up, he then said " Your very pretty, I can't wait to see you up-close". I took a deep breath, "That's when I felt my entire body just freeze up. Hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I kept looking out the window and thoughts just ran through my head. Bart, he could be watching my every move right now and just be waiting for you to leave!" I finally showed fear to Bart and knew I couldn't hide it from him. I just hoped he knew what he could do to help comfort me and to make me feel safer.

(Bart's Pov)

I Froze. Chloe was extremely scared, and some Peeping Tom calling is the last thing she needs.

"Don't worry Chloe, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. You know what? Until this thing is over, I'm stay home with you." I tipped her chin up so we both held each other's gazes.

"I'll just say I have to take a short vacation. Okay?" Before she could say anything, I bent down and captured her lips with mine.

"I'm going to go call him right now. Okay? Don't worry I'll always be here for you." I promised her and meant it. I left the room to grab my cell from my jacket pocket, hoping that all this would end soon. I knew if I just wait here, and do nothing I wasn't going to get any reaction. What I needed to do was hunt him down on my own.

(Chloe's Pov)

Bart was a great Husband I thought to myself breaking into a smile as he went to go make his phone call. But in a way I wish that he wouldn't put off of work just to stay home so he could protect me. But it was his choice to do that and nothing I could say would convince him otherwise. When it came to protecting me I was Bart's number one priority. Even if he stayed out of work awhile till this was over, we wouldn't be hurting trying to pay the bills. I worked to at home as a Fashion Designer and as Watchtower part-time so we'd still be getting in money somehow. I just didn't want him getting fired because he really loved his job.

I began to cut the garlic bread into slices that had been thawed out on the Island and when I was done cutting, I spread them out onto a baking sheet , put some foil on top and butter. Then I spread the garlic spread over the bread. When I was done with that, I placed it on the bottom rack below the other thing I was cooking. I could still feel Bart's lips on mine even after the kiss. He was such a great kisser and left me breathless! When he lifted my chin to meet his gaze, I liked that. Bart wasn't afraid to face fear head on. The sparks flew like crazy between us when we kissed and just gazed at one another like that. I Just hoped Bart didn't wind up doing something stupid like going after the Peeping Tom on his own. We didn't know just how dangerous this crazy psycho was. But I had to remind myself that Bart was a Superhero and had proven time and time again that he could handle anything. But unlike Clark, Bart was human and could very easily be killed. I love being married to Bart and didn't want to lose him due to Villains coming after me.

But Bart enjoyed protecting me so how could I take that away from him? I could warn him to be careful that he wasn't super powered like Clark was.

But I enjoyed having him as my own personal Knight in Shining Armor. My own Superhero. I smiled even more at the thought. Bart would do anything for me . Stuff that Clark Kent couldn't even do cause he was so wrapped up into doing something else. Bart was the type of person that would drop everything for me. I Just hoped tonight we could just enjoy being a happily married couple without any interruptions. Because I deserved this time alone with Bart.

(Bart's Pov)

Tonight, it was just going to be me and Chloe. Just us. I wanted her to relax, she was way too tense with this whole thing. Oh who am I kidding, so am I! But that doesn't mean we can't take a night, and just jump right out of reality. I was cut out from my thoughts when Chloe's tongue licked my lips. I smiled. One thing I will never get tired of is kissing Chloe. This was truly heaven on earth. I lead Chloe to the table, and turned out the light leaving on a lamp right on. It caused a romantic glow in the room. I went to the kitchen to grab the garlic bread. I was about to pick it up when my phone buzzed, I sent it straight to voice mail. I would deal with everything tomorrow, and if I get fired, I'll just find a new job tomorrow too. I left my phone on the counter and walked back to Chloe, placing the food on the table. I had a couple of things in mind for tonight. After dinner, maybe I could give her nice massage, and then we could snuggle up and watch a movie together.

"Well beautiful, its just you and me tonight." I said before kissing her sweetly on the forehead.

(Chloe's Pov)

I smiled at Bart "Yeah it really is just us tonight Bart. And that's how I want it to be. I want to spend one on one quality Husband and Wife time with just us tonight. I want to focus on relaxing. Everything else can wait or be put on hold". I teased him with a kiss then went to setting up candles on the table. I then went to go get the Chicken Pasta Casserole out of the oven then proceeded in setting up the table with silverware and dishes.

The Dinner was lovely and romantic. I never thought the Casserole would turn out so good! I wasn't perfect when it came to cooking. I had to learn some tips from Martha and Lana, and I managed to do just fine by cooking simple and easy recipes. I had to learn quickly to because Bart liked to eat and I did to and wasn't willing to waste money on eating out every night due to the tough economy. "So, how is everything?" I asked trying out the Chicken Pasta. I looked at him from across the table.

(Bart's Pov)

I stared at Chloe. I swear if I were to die tonight, I would die a happy man.

"Everything's perfect, especially when I'm with you." I flirted. Its been a long time since i actually flirted with Chloe, and it felt natural doing it even if we were married now. I just wanted Chloe to be happy, even if it was just for tonight, I had tons of stuff planned. After dinner, I was going to give her a nice massage, and then snuggle up and watch a movie. I finished up my casserole, which by the way tasted amazing and stood up to put my plate away.

"Chloe hold on I'll be right back." I didn't want to abandon her especially tonight, but a perfect idea came to me. I opened our room, and slowly closed it shut behind me. I went to the back of my side of the closet, and pulled out rose pedals which I purchased today. I started to spread them from the door, until they reached top of the bed. Then I spread more out onto the bed.

Then, I grabbed a few candles and placed them around the room, lighting them one by one. Finally I went to the bathroom, and picked out a few of my favorite massage oils, and places them beside the bed. I sighed perfect. Just before a turned to leave, I grabbed a piece of cloth and shoved into my pocket. I turned off the light and left the room.

(Chloe's Pov)

I started feeling more like myself again and started to relax around Bart. Tonight it's about us, I reminded myself. Not about some crazy stalker after me, but us spending some time together. I didn't mind Bart's flirting at all, husbands did that even when they were married. I thought that the flirting he would do would keep the sparks flying between us. I had turned beet red when Bart flirted with me but I smiled. "Bart, your sweet and you know what to say to make me feel better". When he excused himself to our room, I gathered up the dishes raked the leftover scraps out, then placed everything into the dish washer. In a brown paper bag I found on the counter was some wine. My eyebrows went up. Had Bart bought wine for tonight? And inside of it, was some fresh strawberries from the store. He had literally, went out of his way tonight.

I heard Bart moving about in our bedroom and wondered what he was doing. Putting the last of the dishes into the dishwasher, I put the dish detergent into it's little hole then closed the cap and turned it on. When Bart came back I looked at him "So, what do you have planned for us tonight?" I asked. Bart had this grin on his face.

(Bart's Pov)

"I'm not telling you; it's a surprise." I whispered in her ear.

"Is that so?" She murmured.

"Hmmmm." I gently nibbled on her ear. Now I must say when it comes to flirting, I am an expert. I took the blindfold out my back pocket, and covered Chloe's eyes, slowly tying a knot at the back. I took her by her shoulders and lead her to our room. I shut the took behind us and removed the blindfold.

(Chloe's Pov)

I looked around the room as Bart took the blindfold off. I saw candles lit just about everywhere you can imagine. Then I saw the rose petals on the floor and on the bed as well. "Bart, everything looks so romantic and beautiful." I said. I never knew that Bart could be this romantic, obviously he had to learn it from either Clark or Oliver or just by watching movies. But I appreciated everything Bart was doing to make me feel much more relaxed. "You did all of this yourself?" I asked. I sat on the bed once again taking everything in.

(Bart's Pov)

(Bart's pov)

I felt the corners of my mouth turn up just by seeing her smile. I smirked. I guess watching chick-flicks with boss man and Clark and the girls really paid off.

"Yeah. Pretty much." I responded. It was time to get started with step 1: massage.

"Now Chloe, you look very tense, why don't I just...rub all _that_ tension away." I got a few oils that had a very unique sent and knew Chloe would like. I did a lot of rough stuff with my hands; fixing cars to taking down villains, but my mother always said I had hands of an angel.

Chloe looked at Bart and grinned "Okay." she then climbed on the bed after she took off her clothes. She felt of her shoulders, wow she really was tense. Bart had laid some white towels down for her and a pillow so she relaxed, and laid down. She couldn't remember when the last time she had enjoyed a nice massage let alone a full spa treatment. She guessed she was long overdue for one and who could do better than Bart? She had promised him to take him on one of his massages and spa treatments. He insisted he was the best. "Alright, show me what you have, I'm all yours the rest of the evening". she said flirtatiously as she glanced at him over her shoulder.


	11. Chloe and Bart enjoy each other

(Bart's Pov)

I slapped a bit of oil onto my hands to start off my massage. I started off with her shoulders, trying ease off the tension. I slowly started rubbing the skin, applying pressure when I felt her compressed muscles under my fingertips. I started making soothing motions with my fingers, tracing gentle circles to her neck. I took my thumbs and made little circles, then slowly massaged my way down her back. I know I should have felt confident, and I did; but at the same time I felt nervous. I wanted to clam her down and help her relax, but what if that wasn't enough. By now, I was near her hipbone so I again took my thumbs slowly tracing around her waist and then rested my fingertips on her hips.

(Chloe's Pov)

I relaxed and tried to think of things that made me happy. Me and Bart enjoying ourselves at the Beach without any problems to distress us. Once we were done enjoying the water, we would have a picnic lunch and then go for a nice walk. And we would have a dog that would be walking or running alongside us. I imagined waves crashing against the shore, and wind blowing on my face and the sound of seagulls overhead. And Bart and I would make love right on the Beach as well when there wasn't that many people around and we would chose a very secluded spot. Ah, all those things were nice. Bart was amazing with his massage and he would do great as a professional one. I felt more relaxed by the time he was done and just laid their relaxed. Moments later, I awoke and the candles were still lit around the room giving it a more relaxed feel and found Bart was still there, watching me sleep. I yawned then asked: "How long have you been watching me like that?" It wasn't creepy the way he was staring at me. It was simply with love and admiration in his eyes.

(Bart's Pov)

After the massage, I stripped down to my boxers, and slipped into the bed. I stared at the angelic scene before me, wondering how I even managed to live without her. When I was younger, I always wondered why people who claimed to be in love would ever give up their everything just for some person. Now...I truly understand it. I would give anything and everything just to be with Chloe. I stared into her green eyes at times wondering what she ever sees in me. I mean I'm such a stupid, and reckless person and Chloe's such a sweet, caring, and gentle person who strives towards her goal. It's not that I don't appreciate her, but I just wonder how she ever appreciates me. I slowly bent down to kiss her oh so sweet lips, dragging the tip of my tongue across her lower lip. She was truly heaven on earth. "Long enough to notice everything about you and I realize I love everything that I see". I smiled at once again flirting with her. I thought that whenever your married to someone, it doesn't hurt to have flirting in the marriage to keep the sparks and the love alive between two people.

(Chloe's Pov)

I blushed. Bart was always giving me flirting comments that made me blush every time he gave them. But I didn't mind them at all. They made me feel very special and wanted. And I believed that kept the spark and romance in our relationship to flirt with one another. "Well, Mr. Allen I'm glad you like what you see". When he started to kiss me, I simply couldn't resist his kisses. I let him allow his tongue to have entrance in my mouth, and we both were soon in a passionate, deep kiss. Whenever I spent romantic time with Bart, it's as if all the days problems just melts away and I only focus on him. When we pulled up for air twenty five minutes later, I said breathlessly "Bart, thank you for being there for me when I need a distraction from real life. When I'm with you, I just feel like I'm safe, like nothing can hurt me". I never imagined that my knight in shining armor would turn out to be Bart Allen someone I've known for five years or more, I always thought it would be Clark or even Jimmy, but God had someone else in store for me and I couldn't be more grateful. I looked up into my husband's eyes and just gazed into them wanting to be lost in them forever.

The End.


End file.
